pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Sexton
Thomas F. Sexton (born 1940) is an American poet and academic who served as Poet Laureate of Alaska. LIfe Youth and education Sexton grew up in Lowell, Massachusetts. His book A Clock With No Hands''Sexton, Tom. ''A Clock With No Hands. Adastra (2007) is a collection of poems about growing up in Lowell. After graduating from Lowell High School in 1958, he spent 3 years in the U.S. Army, 2 of them stationed in Alaska. He then worked odd jobs, before enrolling in Northern Essex Community College in Haverhill, Massachusetts. He went on to enter Salem State College, graduating in 1968 with a Bachelor of Arts in English. He then went to the University of Alaska, where he earned a Master of Fine Arts degree in 1970. Career Sexton was hired to help establish the English department at the University of Alaska's newly opened Anchorage campus. From 1970 to 1994, Sexton taught English and creative writing at the University of Alaska – Anchorage where he established the creative writing program and served as English department chair for several years. He was a founding editor of the Alaska Quarterly Review, leaving the magazine when he retired in 1994. Private life Sexton and his wife, Sharyn, spend every other winter in Eastport, Maine. Recognition Sexton was appointed Alaska's Poet Laureate in 1995, having been selected by the Alaska State Council on the Arts (AKSCA) and confirmed by the Alaskan legislature. He served until 2000.Library of Congress Publications Poetry *''The End of Winter''. Austin, TX: Cold Mountain Press, 1973. *''Terra Incognita''. San Luis Obispo, CA: Solo Press, 1974. *''Late August on the Kenai River''. Anchorage, AK: Limner Press, 1991. *''Saint Marys''. Richmond, MA: Mad River Press, 1992. *''The Bend Toward Asia.'' Anchorage, AK: Salmon Run Press, 1993. *''A Blossom of Snow: Poems''. Richmond, MA: Mad River Press, 1995. *''Leaving for a Year''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1998. *''Melting Snow''. Cape Porpoise, ME: Clampdown Press, 2000. *''Autumn in the Alaska Range''. Cliffs of Mohare, Co. Clare, Ireland: Salmon Publishing, 2000. *''World Brimming Over''. Waldron Island, WA: Brooding Heron Press, 2003. *''The Lowell Poems''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2005. *''A Clock with No Hands''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2007. *''Crows on Bare Branches: Poems''. Chestertown, NY: Chester Creek Press, 2008. *''For the Sake of the Light: New and selected poems''. Fairbanks, AK: University of Fairbanks Press, 2009. *''I Think Again of Those Ancient Chinese Poets.'' Fairbanks, AK: University of Alaska Press, 2011. *''Bridge Street at Dusk''. Lowell, MA: Loom Press, 2012. Non-fiction *''A Guide to the Photographs of Edward W. Nelson (with Sharyn Sexton). 1983.'' Edited *''Early Alaskan Writing 1867-1925: A miscellany''. Raven Press, 1982. *Edward W. Nelson's Alaska Photographs''. Anchorage, AK: Alaska Historical Commission, 1983.'' Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tom Sexton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 19, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Prose *"Poetry and Place" ;Audio / video *"For the Sake of Light": One Poet's Journey from Imagism to Closed Form," UAA podcast ;About *Tom Sexton at Loom Press. *Lorelei Costa interviews Tom Sexton *Liz Meredith interviews Tom Sexton *Well-made poetry from Alaska, via Eastport and China, Review of I Think Again of those Ancient Chinese Poets at BDN Maine Category:American poets Category:Writers from Alaska Category:Living people Category:1940 births Category:People from Lowell, Massachusetts Category:People from Anchorage, Alaska Category:University of Alaska Fairbanks alumni Category:Salem State University alumni Category:University of Alaska Anchorage people Category:Poets Laureate of Alaska Category:People from Eastport, Maine